vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
アンハッピーリフレイン (Unhappy Refrain)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = wowaka (music, lyrics, video) |links = }} Background This song was originally uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga on May 2, 2011. It has since reached over 1,000,000 views, becoming one of wowaka's popular songs and making it into the Hall of Legend. A likely interpretation for this song is about wowaka's dissatisfaction with the Vocaloid community, and is a brutal callout to the fandom that many have missed. wowaka explains that while his songs have seen great success, the success is under Hatsune Miku's name rather than his own, invalidating the hard work he put into his own music (an issue rampant in the Vocaloid community.) Backing up this theory is that Unhappy Refrain is the last song wowaka composed on its eponymous album, and in general, before becoming inactive as a Vocaloid producer. In addition, one PV contains imagery pertaining to the interpretation, including files named "My Song" changing to "Miku Song". Many lyrics refer to feeling tired and wanting to quit, but none pertain to suicide, making the farewell song theory even stronger. Like many of wowaka's songs, it makes references to other songs by him (Example: I've given up on my 'One More Time' = "Rolling Girl"). It is also featured in an album of its own name, Unhappy Refrain (album). This song is featured in the compilation albums, BALLOOM BEST, Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2015" Offcial Album and Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection. Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = |author = Touyu |category = Human cover |title = Touyu's Cover |description = |color = white; color:#7C777D }} |author = recog |category = Human cover |title = recog's Cover |description = |color = white; color:#7C777D }} , |author = Soraru (mix), Ina (illust), nano (cover, video), Sutangan (encoding) |category = Human cover |title = nano and ＿＿'s English Cover (Freedom) |description = |color = white; color:#7C777D }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games Gallery Concept Art = Agitation_concept_art.jpg|''Agitation'' concept art by Nagimiso, as appears in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f & F memorial fan book. Bad_Boy_concept_art.jpg|''Bad Boy'' concept art by Nagimiso, as appears in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f & F memorial fan book. General_concept_art.jpg|''General'' concept art by Nagimiso, as appears in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f & F memorial fan book. |-| Games = Nagimiso Refrain.jpg|Miku's Agitation module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Nagimiso Len.jpg|Len's Bad Boy module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Nagimiso Kaito.jpg|Kaito's General module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Unhappy refrain f loading screen.png|Nagimiso's loading screen, for the song "Unhappy Refrain". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- f''".Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Miku 95.jpg|Miku's Agitation module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Len 20.jpg|Len's Bad Boy module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Len 21.jpg|Len's Bad Boy AS module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Kaito 20.jpg|Kaito's General module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Kaito 21.jpg|Kaito's General AS module for the song "Unhappy Refrain", designed by Nagimiso. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. |-| Merchandising = Hc_hatsune_miku51.jpg|Hatsune Miku Agitation ver. figurine |-| Misc = Unhappyrefrainscreenshot.jpg|A screenshot of the song Unhappy Refrain from the video game -Project DIVA f. External links Unofficial Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Song featured in Concert